Galileo
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: (ONESHOT) Dean is sitting in a bar drinking as usual when he strikes up an interesting philosphical conversation about God with a redheaded woman.


"**Tell me all your thoughts on God, cuz I'd really like to meet her…and ask her how and who we are?" – Dishwalla (Counting Blue Cars)**

ONESHOT

Dean Winchester sat alone at the bar. His eyes were cast forward as he stared at his reflection in the glass covered wall that held all the various liquors both American and imported. His lips hugged his glass as he lifted his head back and sucked back the precious liquid within. He turned to look around him only once or twice, but no one stood out. They were all wallflowers in a sea of people, but then again he probably appeared the same way to them.

It wasn't until he spotted her that his interest was piqued. His lips turned up into a smile and he stared at her. She was a skinny tall redhead with a smile to match. Her clothes hugged her in all the right places and not in a smutty way, but a sexy sophisticated way. She walked with all the grace in the world and even though a sea of guys were watching the way she walked and watching her in general, basically undressing her with their eyes, on she walked and sat down…right next to Dean.

Score!

"So," Dean smirked and looked over at her. "You come here often?"

"Not as often as you pretty boy." the redhead smirked back and lifted Dean's drink to her lips before sipping it.

"That's uh my…" Dean was merely infatuated by the woman's boldness.

"You were saying?" she cocked her head similar to what Cas did when he was confused.

"Uh nothing," Dean shook his head and lifted his finger for the barkeeper. "I'll order another."

"Smart and a man of Import I like it." She said, referring to Dean's choice in alcohol.

"You could say I'm well traveled." Dean chuckled, hopelessly trying to flirt. This woman was someone he'd never talked to before and he didn't mean that literally he meant it like her personality was something he'd never experienced before. It was as if he knew her, but he didn't…did he?

"You're not from around here are you?" she asked him, her eyebrow lifting up slightly.

"No I just died and went to heaven though," Dean smirked big. "I think I was meant to live again though and find you."

"Cute." She giggled and drank and then begun to sing. "_And then you had to bring up reincarnation over a couple of beers the other night."_

"So now we're quoting lesbian bands?" Dean laughed.

"Indigo Girls are a classic thank you very much sir." She laughed louder this time, Dean could swear it shook the room a little, but he didn't question it.

"Rest his soul Galileo," she said raising her glass a bit. "Truly a King of Night Vision, King of Insight" too many good people die in this world."

"Yeah well IF there was a God…" Dean scoffed.

"Are you saying there isn't?" she cocked her head again, this time it was a mixture of curiosity and what looked slightly like offense, Dean thought "great I've offended a religious person!".

"I'm just saying if there is he hasn't noticed me." Dean said.

"Oh trust me," the woman touched her hand to Dean's and rubbed the top of his hand. "God has noticed you, whether you know it or not God has, God may not always directly talk to you but God watches over you all the time."

"You sound like a sexy Bible salesmen," Dean chuckled. "Well riddle me this then, if God exists why do good people have to die huh?"

"Well because Dean because in this world there's the clowns that go around and do sinful things like kill people sometimes good people, but then there's the cowboys who fight every day for what's right and those people sometimes die, but at least they die with honor because in this world we can't all be the cowboys."

She then hoisted her coat up upon her shoulders and stood. She slid away from Dean and into the crowd of the people again. Dean turned to follow her, but not ogling but it was more a sign of respect. He had just been enlightened, that he was a cowboy, and maybe one day he'd die doing the right thing maybe not, but his creed would never change. He was still put on this earth to help people and he sure as hell would never be a clown anymore.

"I never told you my name…?" Dean spoke up to her a look of confusion washed over his face.

"Just a hunch." She winked and walked out of the bar before looking up at the sky. Her form slowly disintegrated away and she became nothing more than a celestial ball of light, but not just any celestial ball of light, but one divine one that all the angels looked up to and loved so much.

"I'll be home for dinner soon my children." The ball of light smiled and floated upwards towards heaven.

**Read and Review**

**Pretty obvious who the woman was now isn't it?**


End file.
